Punishment
by asylumchick97
Summary: Hidan comes back from a mission empty handed. He walks in only to find Pein. . .asleep on the job? I suck at summaries, so just read it and find out what happens. Rated M for language and tones of lemony goodness!


Hey, this is my first story on here, so please be nice. A short one-shot between Pein and Hidan. Enjoy the lemon. I DO NOT own either of the characters.

Hidan slammed shut the door to the Akatsuki base. He had just come back from a long solo-mission to steal a scroll containing information on the where a bouts of the 9-tailed beast. The ninja guarding the scroll were just too strong for him, considering he hadn't sacrificed for a few days. He slowly trudged through the empty halls, past the living room and kitchen, to leader's office. Now, Hidan was known to be a strong, fearless, loud-mouthed, religious, blood lusting psychopath (wow, long title XD) but what people didn't know, was that he actually feared the Leader of the Akatsuki, so he hesitated before knocking on the office door and walking in to report.

He took a deep breath, but then stopped before he even said a word. Pein had fallen asleep at his desk, paperwork scattered all around and a pen in his hand. A soft snore escaped Pein's pierced lips as he shifted his position. Hidan looked dumbfounded that the fearful lead of an organization filled with murderers, would fall asleep on the job. He then smiled at his boss. Not one of his sadistic 'I just killed someone' smiles, but a warm smile. He walked over to his sleeping boss and picked him up bridal style, and proceeded to carry him to his bed on the far wall.

Hidan took two steps and heard the sound of a glass bottle being scraped on the floor. He looked down to see and empty bottle of sake on the floor. He looked at the bottle, then to his unconscious boss. Had Pein drank that whole bottle of sake? Hidan leaned down and smelled Pein's breath, then cringed away. His suspicions were confirmed, as his leaders breath was heavily laced with the scent of alcohol.

Hidan rolled his eyes and placed Pein on his bed, however; he tripped and landed on the bed with him. A small 'oof' sound came from Hidan, while an aggravated groan came from Pein. He looked up to see Hidan hovering over him. "Hidan, why are you in my bed? And why are you on top of me?" Pein slurred indicating that he was still drunk. Hidan blushed slightly and before he could come up with an excuse, Pein smirked and pulled Hidan's head down to where his ear was against his mouth. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Hidan shivered slightly as Pein's breath blew across his ear. Pein chuckled lightly and brought Hidan in for a kiss.

Hidan's eyes went wide and he tried to pull away, but even in his drunken state, Pein was rather strong. Hidan opened his mouth to object, but that was a big mistake. As soon as he did, Pein shoved his tongue inside, exploring everywhere inside the sliver-haired man's mouth. Hidan cringed as he tasted the alcohol on Pein's tongue. Pein pulled away and smirked. "I think you enjoyed that a bit too much," Pein said as he felt Hidan's hard-on poke him in the thigh. Hidan blushed at the comment. Pein smiled evilly and the switched their positions. He leaned down and whispered into Hidan's ear. "Why are you here Hidan, did you retrieve the scroll?"

Hidan cursed to himself. Even when he's drunk himself stupid, Pein was serious when it came to the tailed beasts. Hidan gulped slightly before he answered. "No, Leader . . . I didn't get the fucking scroll." Hidan didn't even try to make an excuse or give an explanation of why he didn't have the scroll. He knew it would be pointless to. Pein sat up and took off his cloak. "I see . . . well you do know what has to happen, right Hidan?" Hidan closed his eyes and shook his head 'no'. Pein smirked and leaned over to get into the bedside table.

Hidan opened his eyes at the sound of metal clinking together. His eyes went wide as Pein produced a couple of locks and a chain from the dresser drawer. Pein grabbed Hidan's wrists and bound them to the headboard. Hidan whimpered and tugged on the chains. Pein 'tsked' and placed his hand on Hidan's chest. "Now, Hidan. . . this is punishment for not retrieving the scroll." Pein chuckled as Hidan nodded. It felt good to be in power, to control someone. That's why Pein liked being leader.

Pein leaned down and kissed Hidan roughly. Hidan kissed back with no hesitation but pulled away as he felt Pein's hand rubbing him through his pants. "Pein, you don't know what you're doing. You don't want this, you're drunk." It pained Hidan to say this, especially with him being so turned on, but it was true. Pein only wanted this because he was drunk. Everyone gets more turned on when they are. If he was sober, Pein would have ripped Hidan's head off for coming back empty-handed. Pein frowned and looked Hidan in his violet eyes. He ground his hips down and both moaned from the sudden friction. "Does this feel like it's due to alcohol, Hidan? I may be drunk, but dammit Hidan, I know what I want," Pein yelled slightly, and with his last words, ground his hips down again causing another moan to escape Hidan's lips, as well as his own.

Pein smirked again and looked at Hidan with lust in his eyes. "It looks like I'm not the only one who wants this, eh Hidan," Pein teased and he rubbed Hidan through his pants again. Hidan bit his lip to hold back a moan as Pein slid his hand down his pants and touched Hidan's hot, throbbing dick. "No underwear? You're a naughty boy," Pein chuckled, amused. Hidan blushed and moaned as Pein brushed his thumb over the head of his member. Pein leaned down and kissed Hidan again and shoved his tongue down Hidan's throat.

The fight for dominance started instantly, with Pein of course, winning. As Pein explored Hidan's mouth, he went down and proceeded to rip off Hidan's cloak. With Hidan now bare chested, Pein slid his hands all over his well defined, albino chest. He stopped at a pert pink nub and started to pinch and roll it between his thumb and index finger. Pein got tired of kissing and moved his mouth down to Hidan's neck. He kisses, licked, sucked and bit all around until Hidan squirmed. Pein smirked against the skin and focused on that one small patch of skin on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hidan squirmed and moaned as Pein did this.

After a few minutes of nipping and sucking, Pein pulled away and admired his work. The darkness of the hickey contrasted nicely with Hidan's pale skin. He paused before moving down, taking time to admire Hidan's face. Eyes half-lidded in pleasure, mouth open slightly panting, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, and a dark and very noticeable hickey on his neck. Hidan just looked so sexy, Pein needed him now, so he decided to skip the rest of the foreplay and go straight to ripping off Hidan's pants.

Pein smirked at Hidan's package. He had to admit, Hidan was rather large. Pein started to speak with a small hint of amusement in his voice, "Wow Hidan, I didn't imagine you to be so big." Hidan blushed at the comment, feeling shy about his body. (Hidan? shy? never) Pein smirked and started to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Hidan looked away but glanced to the side when Pein was back atop him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide. Leader was huge, even bigger than him. Pein chuckled, rather darkly might I add, at the look Hidan had. "Don't worry Hidan, I'll be gentle, unless. . ." He trailed off and leaned down to Hidan's ear. "You want me to make it hurt," Pein whispered huskily and leaned back up. He smirked again and grabbed Hidan's erect member and squeezed harshly.

Hidan, being the masochist that he is, couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure inside the pain that overwhelmed him. He threw his head back and started to pant wildly. "Should I get the lube?" Pein asked, still jerking Hidan off. Hidan only had enough composure to look at his boss, smirk and and say between pants, "Fuck . . . me . . . dry." Pein looked down at his uke and nodded. If Hidan turned down the lube, preparation be damned. Pein stopped his minstrations on Hidan and pulled his ass closer to his throbbing cock. Pein spread Hidan's legs and rammed himself deep inside Hidan's tight hole. Hidan yelled out in pain, which was quickly replaced with an insane amount of pleasure. He almost came right there from it all.

Pein stayed still after he was all the way in so Hidan can adjust to the intrusion. After a few minutes, Hidan wiggled his hips, signaling to Pein that he was ready. Pein then started to slowly thrust in and out of Hidan's tight hole. Pein bit his lip to hold back a moan. The heat and the tightness of Hidan felt so good. Hidan groaned from the pain that was so delicious. He pulled on the chains a couple of times before whining. Pein looked at him, still thrusting," What's the matter Hidan? Want me to take them off?" He smirked when Hidan pulled at them and pouted. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Sorry Hidan, this is part of your punishment for not bringing me that scroll."

Pein started to thrust harder and faster. One particular thrust made Hidan's vision go white. "D-do that again," Hidan stuttered. Pein smiled and thrust hard, hitting the same spot again, and causing Hidan to scream in pleasure. Apparently, he had found Hidan's prostate. Pein chuckled and kept thrusting and hitting the same spot over and over again. Hidan continued to moan, scream and curse as his prostate was being maliciously pounded into. At one point, Hidan lost all sense of his composure and let his mouth hang open, drooling. Pein laughed, he didn't know he was _that_ good.

Pein soon felt himself reaching his climax, and he could tell Hidan was not far behind. Pein then sped up his pace and snaked a hand between the two sweaty bodies and roughly grabbed Hidan's hard dick. Hidan's eyes screwed shut in ecstasy as Pein started pumping him in time with his thrusts. A few minutes later, Hidan came hard on their chests, screaming. Pein groaned as he felt Hidan tighten around him and came deep inside his new lover.

Pein thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm and then pulled out and collapsed next to hidan. He reached up and unlocked the chains, letting Hidan's arms fall, and then pulled him close. Hidan chuckled, "Didn't peg you as the cuddling type." Pein smiled and buried his face in Hidan's neck. Hidan took a sighed in content and started to fall asleep. Pein ruined that by leaning over and whispering very menacingly, "You still need to be properly punished."

Hope you liked it. Please review, I accept hate, but not strong hate.


End file.
